


心

by AmberandSoda



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberandSoda/pseuds/AmberandSoda
Summary: “非比寻常的男孩，我敬佩你的勇气，我想我会吃下你的心。”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter





	心

你最后如约吃掉了他的心。那味道尝起来同时像是天堂和地狱。  
你们一起靠在心理治疗室的沙发上。你看着他平静合上的眼。放在平日里他一定会抬眼回望你。那深沉也锐利的蓝色眼睛似乎有着令人害怕的穿透力，把那些连你自己都不曾注意的灰暗角落也看清。你时常设想他早就知道你是他追捕的猎物，却仍装作被蒙在鼓里，自顾做着表演式的游戏。然后你会格外享受这注目，沉浸于假想的，令人兴奋的危险意味。  
此时的他和刚刚入睡似乎没有什么区别。只是骇人的梦境不再纠缠他，也没有惹人心疼的梦中呓语，平静得令你也觉得安心。你握着他搭在身侧的左手，觉得它有些凉。然后牵着挪到嘴边，给那柔软的指尖一次吻一样的呵气。


End file.
